The present invention relates to sensing techniques, and more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to sensing movement of material with embedded electromagnetic radiation reflectors.
There is an interest in observing movement characteristics of granular materials and other material including solids. Accurate observation of slow-changing movement patterns in volumes with a high density of solids can be particularly challenging. In some instances, it is desirable to provide an image representative of an interior view of such volumes. Unfortunately, current capabilities remain limited. Thus, an ongoing demand exists for further contributions in this area of technology.